GMW, A Trilogy
by RilayaTrash
Summary: This is a three part story featuring three different pairings: Riarkle, Rilaya, and Larkle. The stories are completely separate from each other and don't occur in the same timelines. I will create another Trilogy featuring Markle, Rucas, and Lucaya if you would like. Please leave your opinions in the review section. Thank you, and enjoy the story!
1. GMW, A Trilogy: Riarkle

"Follow me..." I said, as I wrapped myself in my blanket and walked towards the back hallway.  
"Where are we going?" The dark eyed, brown haired boy asked.  
"To a special place," I giggled, brushing my dark brown hair out of my eyes.  
He shrugged and followed me down the hall to my room. He flopped onto my bed as I shed the blanket and crawled onto the bed. He was laying perpendicular to the bed on his stomach  
"I can't do anything while you're laying like that," I groaned. He smiled playfully and rolled to where he was parallel to the bed.  
"Better?" He asked. I responded by crawling on top of him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.  
I had already unbuttoned and unzipped my jean shorts, and he readily slipped his hands down my shorts, groping my ass.  
Damn, I love it when someone touches my ass...  
He kissed my neck, his hands running up my sides and back down into my shorts. His touch was electric. I stopped him momentarily, and I pulled my shorts off, leaving my purple lace underwear to be seen.  
He once again reached his hands down, this time into my underwear, I scooted upwards to make the distance shorter. He moved down past my butt and found my vaginal opening. Carefully, he began to stroke it gently. Slowly. Suddenly, my blood was hot and I felt electrified. He carefully picked up speed, paying attention to every word I said and doing his best to be gentle with my most sensitive parts.  
I was so stimulated by the end... I thought I was going to burst. And I did. My thoughts became fuzzy and my vision blurred. All I could feel was the fire in my lower area spreading. It was magical.  
Afterwards, I sat back up. He did the same soon after, and I kissed him.  
"I love you, Farkle."  
"And I love you."


	2. GMW, A Trilogy: Rilaya

I looked deep into the dark haired girl's eyes. So deep and dreamy. She stared back into mine, her eyes sparkling with emotion. She leaned forward, her forehead touching mine, and closed her eyes. Now was my chance.  
I leaned in, her soft lips meeting mine: sensual but sweet. She kissed back, passion filling the gap between us. I placed a hand on her waist, tracing her side as we kissed softly. I teased the end of her shirt, started to pull it upwards...  
She grabbed my wrist, leaning in close to say, "Not yet."  
"Cmon... I can be pretty persuasive you know?" I replied, a rumble in my throat carrying through the phrase.  
"And I can make you get on your knees and beg for it," She stared right at me, smiling seductively.  
Damn it's so hot when she gets like this...  
"What about like this?" I crawled onto the floor, getting down on my knees, holding up my hands like I'm praying.  
"Well, well... I never thought it would end up like this. But I guess we can switch roles."  
"Watch out: I'm very hard to please," I winked at her.  
"Get onto the bed," She commanded.  
I did just as she said, crawling seductively onto the bed and laying in a position where she could easily get to any part of me worth messing with. She got up onto the bed with me, laying down beside me, stroking me with one hand.  
"What a good girl..." She let the sentence drag out as she moved her hand down towards my slightly wet jeans, "...but someone is rather wet, huh?"  
I nodded, and she stroked the wet part of my jeans, sending sparks of feeling through my lower region. I whimpered quietly.  
"Aww, was that a whimper? So adorable..." She cooed.  
After that moment, several things happened that I don't remember in full detail. Her hand moved from above my jeans to down my underwear. I remember panting really hard, and seeing her smirk. Afterwards, we cuddled there on the bed, listening to the rain begin to fall.


	3. GMW, A Trilogy: Larkle

"Hey, do you wanna come over and work on that project?"  
"Sure thing."  
A few minutes later, a tall, broad shouldered boy stood in my doorway.  
"Hey, Farkle." The boy stepped inside, and I closed the door behind him.  
"Follow me," I lead the boy up the stairs to the back most room of the house where my bedroom was located. I closed the door behind us and he plopped down onto my bed.  
"So... where's the project supplies?" I asked.  
Lucas looked up at me nervously, "I didn't bring them."  
"I-I thought you wanted to work on the project?" I was really confused by Lucas's behavior... what's up with him?  
Before I could even contemplate any reason, he had moved towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me.  
I was shocked by the action at first, but quickly accepted what was happening. He pulled away, and looked me in the eyes. And I felt something... animalistic.  
I pinned him to the bed, which he let me do willing. I unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles, leaving just his boxers. I pulled down my jeans, and began to grind against his penis. Lucas groaned softly, his member hardening.  
Once Lucas was fully erect, I pulled out Lucas's penis. I wrapped my tongue around it, moving up and down at first, but then twisting and turning in many different ways. Lucas grunted at the contact.  
Damn, the way Lucas grunted at me...  
I worked my way up to Lucas's orgasm, cum getting on my dark sheets. We put on our pants once again, glancing at eachother occasionally. I was the first to speak.  
"Better than a project?"  
Lucas smiled, "Way better."


End file.
